


Making a Ruby

by shayasar



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal and Mozzie are making a fake ruby... then Moz had to leave for half an hour, smut ensues... - Episode tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened because of the picture posted on timdekay_daily on LJ.
> 
>  

"You're doing this on purpose, don't you?"

"What?" Neal glances innocently at Peter, knowing exactly what kind of an effect he has on his lover right now.

"Oh, don't you what me! You could have worn anything, but nooo you had to wear that tight muscle shirt."

"I always wear something comfortable when I'm doing art."

"You're forging a diamond, that's not art, that chemistry." Peter breathed heavily in the hot air surrounding the oven they were using for creating the fake red ruby. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Neal. The white shirt clung to his body like a second skin. Sweat ran down in rivulets over Neal’s neck, soaking the fabric of the shirt. And Peter could see that Neal was just as aroused as he was, his nipples were clearly to be seen and Peter wanted nothing more as tearing that shirt off of Neal's body and suck one of those nipples into his mouth, while shoving his hand down Neal's pants. Taking another deep breath, Peter leaned closer to Neal, the sweaty scent of his lover making him even hornier and whispered: "We need to get rid of Mozzie, now!"

"Agreed." Neal nodded, then one of his con man smiles spread over his face and Peter knew he would not like the next thing Neal would say. "Mozzie, we need some more sulphate and carbon. Peter said we should make a second ruby."

"Really?" Mozzie popped up behind the oven, an excited expression showed just how much he loved doing this. "I'll be back in half an hour, keep the oven hot and running." Throwing his helmet on the floor, Mozzie was gone in a flash.

"I never said you should make a second ruby," Peter grumbled and stepped closer to Neal.

"Well, he's gone, isn't he? We have half an hour, let's make it worth it." Pulling Peter closer by tugging at his tie, Neal upped the speed and grabbed the other man, pressing his lips hungrily to the older man's mouth. His nimble finger fumbled with the buttons of Peter's shirt, but years of training kicked in and Neal had Peter naked in no time.

Peter was also intent on using the time they had and he pulled Neal's shirt over his head, wasting no more time and sucked one of Neal's nipples into his mouth. He fumbled Neal's pants open and shoved his hand inside, finding and gripping the already hard cock. His other arm pulled Neal closer, so his lover couldn't escape the onslaught on his nipples. He circled the nipple with his tongue then sucked and licked again and again until Neal shuddered and gasped.

"I need you in me, now," Neal groaned, desperately trying to hold on to Peter, his fingers sliding over Peter's sweaty back.

"No lube."

"I don't care, take me, now!" With a hard push, Neal managed to dislodge Peter's vice grip and pushed his pants down to his knees. Turning around, he put his hands on the table and presented Peter with his ass.

"Damn Neal," Peter panted, his cock twitching in his pants. "Don't complain later." Pushing his pants down as well, Peter spit in his hands and pushed a finger in Neal's hole. "Damn, you're tight. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not made of glass, Peter. Do me!" Pushing back on Peter's finger, Neal hissed, but didn't stop pushing.

Pulling his finger out, Peter spit in his hand again and used two fingers to prepare Neal. It wasn't getting any better, but he couldn't wait anymore. Lining his cock up with Neal's ass, he pushed in in one swift move, both men crying out, when he bottomed out. Plastered to Neal's back, Peter gave them both a moment to adjust and then started pushing in earnest. This wasn't pretty, this was fast and hard. He could already feel his balls pulling up, but he upped the speed and slammed into his lover's body, slightly adjusting the angle so he would hit Neal's prostate with each stroke. They were both panting and moaning and it was clear neither of them would last any longer. Peter reached around Neal's body and took hold of his lover's rock hard cock, stroking hit hard and rough with each push in Neal's hole.

Neal came first, shouting loudly, he shot his load over Peter's hand. His knees were buckling and he was only held up by Peter slamming inside him. He was seeing stars, his ass was burning - in a good way - and Peter continued to hit his prostate over and over again.

A moment later Peter couldn't hold back anymore and he exploded with a shout into Neal's body. Collapsing onto Neal's back, it took him a few seconds to ride out his orgasm before he could think straight again. Clinging to his lover's trembling body, Peter reluctantly pulled out and straightened up, pulling his lover with him and in a sloppy after-glow kiss.

"You know, this is all your fault," Peter whispered, pressing little kisses to Neal's face. "If you hadn't worn that damn shirt..."

"This is one thing I gladly take the blame for." Grinning like a fool, Neal sank into his lover's arms, enjoying the warmth and the skin-on-skin contact. "But we should clean up, Mozzie will be back in a few minutes."

They were just ready to be presentable again, when Mozzie came back, carrying a box full with little bottles. "Oh guys, I told you to keep the oven hot!"

"We tried our best, Moz." Sending a cheeky smile Peter's way, Neal helped his friend to unload his boxes so they could make another ruby.

FIN**


End file.
